


Balulalow

by lafemmestars



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Its really just the girls being angryish in church, One Shot, Religion ridicule?, They go see Venus in choir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafemmestars/pseuds/lafemmestars
Summary: A short WKTD one shot!





	Balulalow

**Author's Note:**

> So basically it is said in the story that church sucks so uh no offense to anyone, I just wrote it the way I thought the characters would react.
> 
> The songs used are from Ceremony of Carols! We did this in my choir and I loved Balulalow, it was a pretty song! 
> 
> Songs used:
> 
> Procession: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JHHPmS-py5o
> 
> Balulalow: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oAtm-LCBJCs

Church was a place of worship, a place to pray to your god, hoping for strength. It was a place to learn prayers and values, a place that your parents would take you to teach you about the faith they wanted you to hold dear to were expected to pass on to your future children.

Neptune thought of that as absolute bullshit. Why place your faith in some all-knowing deity you've never seen? She supposed she always felt that way, very spiteful of it when she was young, forced to wear her good pink dress, starched up to the point it was hard to sit it. Maybe it was also because she knew that it just wasn't her thing, especially since her parents would holler at anything she did, calling her out on her sins.

Not everyone was like this of course, and she had some respect for people who weren't rude bitches about how she wanted to be. 

Of course, that was how Neptune grew to see it.

Jupiter tried to not base it so much of how Neptune saw it, but still slightly agreed with her on it. She was more fretful of her parents for one, and refusing to go to church was not an option. She practiced her prayers until she was surfeited with it. No matter how hard she tried to do things like a good girl, she got slightly fed up with it.

But there the two were, sitting in a pew together, Neptune clutching her hand and making a squeezing motion to the air with her other, as if trying to hold on to Venus's hand in her imagination. The reason why they even came? Their dear girlfriend had gotten a solo in the church choir, much to their dismay.

_"N-no! You guys don't have to go!" The blonde had pleaded with them, not exactly wanting them to go. They all did not favor going to church, but it was something Venus did for her parents still to her own dismay._

_"Oh hell no! Don't give us that crap! You're always at my swim meets, and you're at all of Jupiter's games! We are so going!" Neptune retaliated back, the same affectionate venom in her tone._

_Jupiter let them resolve it themselves as she drank coffee, not fully awake. She blinked slowly a few times, then muttered quietly. "Can we please just go back to sleep? You already know that you won't win..." She murmured apologetically in a sleepy voice._

Other people chattered as they waited for the small show to begin while Jupiter looked at the petals of the red roses they had got for Venus at the small market. It was the thought that counted she guessed. 

The room became silent in a snap, and everyone kept their attention to the front. The soft almost angelic singing had begun. But where was the choir?

Neptune turned around, then saw some girls walking up the aisle towards the front, Venus being the leader of the middle group as they 'processed' to the front.

"Hodie! Christ tus natus est! Hodie salvator apparuit..."

Both girls watched in awe, the small female choir gracefully walking to their spots in flowing white attire. They watched Venus, how beautiful she looked, and sounded, as she passed by. They blocked out what they sang for a moment, entirely focused on the etherealness of Venus especially. 

"....Alleluia... Alleluia!" 

Jupiter smiled to Venus, catching sight of a small locket around her neck on a simple chain. It was the one she and Neptune bought her for their anniversary, each of them had one. She was surprised she wore it since she heard that they weren't supposed to wear jewelry in concerts. She leaned on Neptune, ignoring the fact this was a church, people were probably staring, and enjoyed the fact that they could watch Venus. After a few more songs, the director nodded to Venus. The sound of a harp began, floating through the room eerily. The white dress made her look even more glowing than usual.

Venus glanced around, then saw Neptune and Jupiter. She noticed Neptune smiling (in a church especially!) and Jupiter seemed at ease, which made her feel more relaxed as she stepped away from the choir and to the mic. She took in a soft breath, then began.

"O my deir hert, young Jesus sweit... Prepare thy creddil in my spreit!" The subtle high notes came as a slight shock to the two girls focused solely on her. She smiled more at when she noticed.

"But I sall rock thee to my hert... And never mair from thee depart!" At the last note, she made sure to hit it strong with full vibrato. It was a high note, giving people chills as it resonated beautifully through the church. Neptune's eyes widened and she couldn't help but be surprised by her vocal range, feeling as though she was almost drawn to sleep like Venus had sang a lullaby. Jupiter had gaped at her singing, as equally surprised. She watched as Venus started to walk back, looking over her shoulder ever so slightly and batting her sparkly blue eyes as she walked back to her spot. Jupiter and Neptune both felt their faces heat up despite the poor insulation of the church. 

After watching for a few more agonizing minutes, she stepped back to the mic, radiating confidence completely. "And sing that richt balulalow!" It was quite the ending- not to mention she hit the note beautifully. She held it to the end, which had impressed the two girls watching her.

After anxiously waiting for the choir to end and return to their seats, Neptune immediately pulled Jupiter up out of the pew, then dragged her as they both slightly stumbled over to the back to greet the blonde. Venus slid out of her seat, then speed walked over in her small heels. Neptune and Jupiter practically tackled her with a hug, a flurry of white fabric, and dark colored clothes as they accidentally all fell. Jupiter let out a soft snicker, then placed a small kiss on her cheek. Neptune had laid out on Venus, pretending to yawn. 

"The performance was sooo boring... Buuuut you absolutely lit up the stage with your solo." She said as she gently flicked Venus's nose and pulled herself up to kiss her. 

Venus softly laughed and gave them both a sweet kiss, then sat up and rubbed her own back. "Thanks, I still appreciate you both coming. I know this isn't the best place-"

"Because it isn't-"

"But I appreciate it a lot!"

The three all laughed, speaking in low voices as they got up and began to leave. People stared, but let them stare, why should they care what they thought? 

They had each other as they walked out of the church together, talking about where to have dinner and how Venus looked like she was getting married in her white choir dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Procession: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JHHPmS-py5o
> 
> Balulalow: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oAtm-LCBJCs


End file.
